bsthfandomcom-20200214-history
Bee Shrek Test in the House
Bee Shrek Test in the house is a crossover anime, which combines the characters and universes of Shrek, Bee Movie, Johnny Test, Cory in the White House and many more. The anime has elements of comedy, horror, mystery and suspense, and is widely known as the greatest cross of all time. It is one of the most successful television programs, if it has no more success, with more than 34 seasons, 2,319 episodes, 67 Emmy Awards, 12 video games, a musical and a trip to Disneyland. The program also has a large dedicated fandom and includes the inclusion of more than 100 different intellectual properties, from movies and other television programs, to video games and even musical artists. Production The story of Bee Shrek Test in the house begins in April 1994, when Frank Wells, president of the Walt Disney company at that time, tragically died in a helicopter accident. Shortly thereafter, Disney employee Jeffrey Katzenberg and Michael Eisner refused to allow Katzenberg to take up Wells. Katzenberg later co-founded Dreamworks SKG later that year. Several years later, Dreamworks begins production of their second original anime, Shrek, which follows an Ogre who falls in love with a princess, who is later revealed to also be an Ogre. The anime often made fun of Disney most notably with the message, plot and Lord Farquaad, who was a cruel parody of Eisner. Running for 1 season on 2001, Shrek was a smash hit, which gave Dreamworks a boost in popularity. Despite the anime's anti-Disney undertones, Katzenberg actually stated in 2002 that "Dreamworks would be much willing to work with Disney if Eisner resigned," in an interview. 2 years in 2004, a second season to the hit anime, simply known as "Shrek 2" was released to worldwide acclaim. While there wasn't much in the way of parodies against Disney, it was still very much in the time of the first season. Meanwhile, Warner Brothers begin to plan a new anime centered around a young Boy and his talking dog. Later given the title "Johnny Test" after the main character, the anime was released in 2005, the same year that Michael Eisner left Disney. Now that Eisner was out of the picture and Bob Iger became head of Disney, Jeffrey Katzenberg began talks with Disney on a new project. Katzenberg wanted this project to be focused on the extremely popular Shrek Franchise, which already another season to be released in 2007. Warner Brothers heard about the negotiations, and wanted in on the project, which they wanted to be a Johnny Test movie. In 2006, things started to heat up. Dreamworks began production on two animes for the following year: Shrek Season 3 and Jerry Seinfeld's Bee Movie, which was about the adventures, romance and legal cases of a bee named Barry B. Benson. Disney also began work on their most ambitious anime yet: Cory in the House, a spinoofnof their hit anime That's so Raven. These 3 animes released in 2007 to critical acclaim (Except for Sure season 3 which was awful), with Cory in the House even being regarded as one of the best animes ever. Meanwhile cory travels to vietnam , Iger, Katzenberg and Alan F. Horn (Co-Head of Warner Bros) came to an agreement on what the collaborative project should be: they envisioned a crossover between Shrek, Bee Movie, Cory in the House and Johnny Test to be released for mid-2008. They brought on Jerry Seinfeld, who quickly became the lead director of the show. He used Disney and Warner Bors to get the rights to as much as possible. Several other people came onto the project, and almost all of the original actors came back to reprise their roles. The show finally premiered on Cartoon Network on June 1st 2008 and on Disney cheel canaey y elarzo de 2009 se elstrenó en Disney XD , nelWhile audiences were originally sceptical, it quickly became one of the greatest animes of all time.time. Category:Content Category:Best animes